A Dαиɢєяσυs Affair
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Ender Wiggin suddenly gets a 'reward' from being so busy in Commander School. Who is this mysterious student, and how come Ender finds him so irresistible? Yaoi, EnderXOC. Smut in later chapters. Takes place a lil' after chapter 14 of Ender's Game
1. Maia

Author's Note: Yo! I don't own Ender's Game, Orson Scott Card does, but I'm simply toying with the plot line... oh dear.

This is supposed to be set a little after chapter 14 of Ender's Game, where Ender gets sent to command school and gets his teacher. Did I mention I'm going to screw with the plot?

WARNING: Contains yaoi, m-preg, and smut. Since I'm one for drabbling, the smut may be carried off into another chapter. I don't know, I'll wing it.

Enjoy~

{{Revised! I hadn't realized how many errors in spelling and grammar I had made D; }}

* * *

Eyes alert and rigid, yet beautiful in their own way, the slender male made his way quietly down into the central commerce area. The slanted hallways were narrow, stuffy to others; but to this one, it felt like home... after all, not too long ago, it had been home. The blond wore the traditional Command School uniform, according to the year he was in. Judging by the color and style of the clothing, he must've been a first year. No matter how slightly baggy it was on him, it still couldn't hide his girlishly, slim physique. Often others stared, much to his disapproval in getting attention. The last thing he needed was that, as he was in the middle of important business.

The room was a bit crowded, as there were a surplus of boys at command school. So much, in fact, that it was said you rarely ever saw the same person twice, or ever again. Of course, the boy in question was going to have to bend that little rumor.

His back to the wall, his slender hands touched it delicately, trying to make himself look more relaxed, trying to blend in, in the process. It wasn't working much, as still, a few passerbys stared. He took no note of them, as once the others had had their fill of looking at him, went on with their busy schedules. Amidst all those who were moving and talking about, he seemed like the only one with no priorities... when indeed he had one.

Indeed, this priority was dire, insomuch that a whole entire species depended on it.

Eyes once more scanning the room, they latched upon the person he was looking for.

Ender Wiggin. A young boy, that apparently age had done justice to. The boy had grown since first entering the Battle School and later being transferred early into Command School . His jawline and face was shaped and carved, apart from his once boyishly round face. The intelligence practically leaked out of the genius, his aura made sure that everyone steered clear of his way. Ender Wiggin was not one to be messed with, for more reasons than one.

The blond smirked almost ferally, lifting himself off of the wall, his arms folding across his chest. **"It's time I got this started..." **He murmured more to himself, quietly, in a soft voice. He disappeared out of the room as Ender glanced up, his head whipping around almost dumbfoundedly.

Sure, passerbys stared once in awhile... but he felt a heated gaze directed at him. _'Certainly there's no one who'd have the guts to stare at me for longer than ten seconds... hah. They're probably afraid I'd pull a Peter on them.' _In all truth, the rest of those at Command School envied him, hated him, respected him, and indefinitely hated him. That was, if they had enough time in their schedules to actually accomplish doing either of those. "Pulling a Peter" was just a way to belittle the action of mercilessly licking the tar out of someone for not getting off his back. Of course, that kind of thing was not to be taken so lightly as to joke about... but Ender needed a way to channel the pain out of his system.

Ender snapped his book shut, a manual that Mazer Rackham (His teacher, and "enemy"), had given to him. As if the mandatory battles hadn't put a toll on him, Mazer had to distract him with something as minuscule as a manual? Not taking it to heart, he stuffed the book in a pocket in his jumpsuit, before rising from one of the empty tables and walking away, calmly, but briskly. Mazer was busy with paperwork, something that Ender found irregular, but decided not to think about too much. He was just glad for the free time. It was true that Mazer had been non-stop tormenting Ender with battles, harassment, verbal and mental abuse... and it was taking a large toll on Ender.

Treading his way down a tunnel towards his room, he flinched in the enclosed area. As much as he had hated being on Earth, he doubly hated Eros. He appreciated the planet for all that it was worth, like how the buggers had colonized in here not to long ago, before The Second Invasion. But no matter how much he studied the architecture, he was unable to find out anymore about the species. What killed him was being unable to think like the buggers did... if he couldn't, how on Eros would he be expected to save human kind?

Opening the passage-way to his dorm room with procedural codes and things of that nature, he entered the room.

His body froze on the spot, examining the room before him. Sitting on his bed, coyly and mischievously was a boy, who looked no younger than he was. His pale skin, accompanied with his blond hair and light blue eyes, added together with his feminine form was all the more enticing to him. Feeling no signs of hostility emanating from the other, he took a small step backward, calming down, contemplating. Always, always he was contemplating.

A smirk lit on Ender's lips. **"Ah, I knew that paperwork thing was bullshit. Already they're transferring in a new buddy? Just as I was growing so fond of Mazer too..."** Perhaps Mazer had failed in making Ender stronger? Had they replaced him with someone else?

The blond boy looked at Ender innocently, batting his long eyelashes, as if in confusion. Ender didn't buy it one bit, though he admired his beauty from afar. Seeing that Ender saw through his little act, he chuckled. It was lightly, airy, almost fluffy... and Ender soon missed it once it was replaced with silence. **"No no, you have me all wrong. I'm afraid Mazer is still in charge of your training." **The blond stood up almost feline-like, before he slowly started walking towards Ender. Ender couldn't hardly believe himself as his feet moved on their own accord, walking towards the blond as well.

**"I'm just here to... get you to loosen up a little. To relax..."** Ender like the way the other spoke; no, he indefinitely liked the way he spoke.

**"And how do you plan on exactly doing that? Are you going to program some fair battles for me during practice? A first year, to help me loosen up?" **Apparently, Ender didn't know where the other was going with this. Coyly smiling, the smaller, slender, and shorter boy looked up at Ender. He was just going to have to spell it out for him.

**"The higher ups... wanted me to give you a little... reward... for all the hard work you've been doing." **The blond stepped onto his tippy toes, his breath softly dancing on Ender's cheek. Ender suppressed a clean shudder. _**"With my body." **_Whispered the blond into the Third's ear, earning a small gasp from the other.

Ender's lips was greeted with a small kiss, one that slowly started into that of a much deeper one. Ender hadn't been kissed since he was way young and still on Earth... and there was no way it ever competed against this. Ender's common sense batted at the door of his central nervous system, but Ender couldn't find it in himself to break away. It was as if he was being hypnotized; whether it was by the pretty boy's beauty, words, or kiss he knew not.

His will burst out then, before Ender lost it all by closing his eyes and reacting into the wrong direction. Gently, but with reluctance he pushed the other away, his hands on the other's shoulders. **"..." **His breathing was slightly shaky, as he was not accustomed to such a thing. Already, he was starting to pitch a tent. The blond gave him time to think a little more, his one hands reaching up for Ender's, sliding his fingers in between Ender's like two pieces of a puzzle joining. He gave Ender's hands a delicate squeeze before leaning in once more. Ender made sure to stop him again.

**"W-Wait. What do I call you?" **For the first time in awhile, Ender sounded nervous, unsure of what he was exactly doing. Not once since he had started battling had he ever felt this way. His chest tightened and contracted, and his stomach fluttered pleasantly upon feeling the boy's presence closer.

The boy who seemed to have all the control at the moment chuckled again, the same sweet bit of laughter that made Ender's mind nearly buzz in excitement. **"My name...? Maia." **The boy called Maia smiled almost serenely, a slight dash of pink gracing his cheeks. At this moment, Maia was the most beautiful thing Ender had ever gazed upon.

**"Maia." **He repeated, reassuring that this indeed wasn't a dream. Ender tightened his own grip on Maia's hands, after releasing them to wrap his arms around Maia's form, before closing in on him with a swift kiss.

* * *

In a starship, far away from both Eros and Earth, two commanding buggers and a few subordinates watched the scene that lay before them. One commander mentally clicked with the other, in its one way speaking: _"The Queen has made it's move. Thankfully, Majesty has deployed into the targeted area and has already swiftly commenced part A."_

The other commander retorted right back. _"Yes, I can see that. Make sure to have transport pick Majesty up on the spot in a week. That'll give the first stage plenty of time to develop..."_

_"Do you think Majesty will come back alive, safe and sound? Or will the boy have figured it out befor its too late? The mission could be a huge dud after all."_

_"Yes, but it was worth trying. It already had worked before with the first commander of the human race during what they called the First and Second Invasion."_

_"This better work... if not, we have no chances of surviving. Of course, Majesty was all too willing to follow in the steps of his mother, the Queen before him."_

_"Our only hope rests in the fate of the child."_

_"The child."_

* * *

Oooh, first chapter! As promised, the next chapter will have smut. Please R&R.


	2. Containment and Entrapment, Lemon

Chapter two of A Dangerous Affair ladies and gents. This story was rated M for a particular reason; which will be backed up in this chapter, as I had promised before. WARNING: Contains a juicy, yaoi lemon. I haven't done one of these in awhile, so please bare with me. I'd love some R&R, constructive criticism, etc. I don't own Ender's Game, or the books following it... though I do love them all dearly...

Please enjoy! ;D

* * *

Ender backed up slowly, Maia held gently in his arms. Maia nudged the two closer to the bed, until Ender fell back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Maia straddled Ender's hips, before kissing him with wanton passion and need. Ender held no complaints at that.

_'I guess after all the isolation given by the schools, I guess I've cracked. I'm so desperate that I'm giving into the promised, intimately-associated companionship of another. And to another boy, no less.' _Ender would've pondered on reasons why Maia would even comply with such a thing, when Ender felt the boy on top of him gyrate his hips slowly against aching flesh that was covered by seemingly tight material. Ender's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, before he rolled the two over, Ender now hovering over Maia. They kissed, Ender starting to get the hang of this whole, 'making out' thing. His tongue flicked coyly from Maia's mouth, before licking along the blond's jawline, down to his neck, where he kissed and sucked. Both Maia's and Ender's cheeks flushed, Maia's all the more, Maia moaned deliciously, his slim fingers furiously working at his jumpsuit, struggling in his hurry to take it off.

The fabric slid down past Maia's creamy shoulders, down his forearms and eventually his waist, revealing soft, pale skin. It was beautiful in its somewhat glossy sheen, and Ender had the intention of enveloping every inch of that skin in his mouth, exploring the very spots that made Maia squirm beneath him. Maia, unable to take much longer, took Ender's hand and slid it down his own briefs.

**"T-Touch me... Please!"** He begged quietly, his small back arching as Ender complied, stroking him firmly yet slowly, being deliberate in his very actions. Maia whimpered as his throbbing organ was being massaged in the other boy's hand. It was nearly too much to bare, the way Ender whispered sweet nothings into his ear, tweaking his nipple and sucking onto one once in awhile.

Maia, feeling he was close, stopped Ender. Pre-crum leaked out of the slit, and Maia was still shaking. The Third watched questionably as Maia turned him over, so now it was Maia that hung over Ender's body. His head bent lower and lower, before he faced the other male's manhood. It was fully erect, having risen into a pulsating frenzy. Maia enveloped his warm, soft lips over the tip, earning a hiss from Ender. Maia licked his way precariously down, making soft, pleasure filled sounds as he started to taste the rewarding bitterness that came from his hard work. The slim framed boy slid a finger inside himself, grinding and pumping it in as he started to stretch himself, all the while pleasuring Ender.

_'This sure beats anything that you've ever done before, Ender.'_ His grateful penis seemed to murmur to him, if such an organ could actually talk. Ender watched from above as his member was cruelly tortured by Maia's mouth. Eyes glazed and half-lidded, he couldn't stop himself from placing his hands behind Maia's head, before starting to jerk his hips into Maia's mouth. Maia's eyes widened, but he adjusted, bobbing his head in the pace that Ender was aiming for. _'Damn, he's way too compliant.' _He was sure of this, as he couldn't help but notice Maia fingering himself.

Ender deeply thrust, before releasing a loud, husky sounding moan. **"M...Mai...a...!"** Barely having enough sanity within him at the moment to call the others name, he spurted inside Maia's mouth, ceasing the movement of his hips, his fingers entwining in the blond's straight locks. Maia swallowed obediently, even though Ender had not asked him to do so. Sucking the last bit of it for himself, quite greedily, he looked up seductively at Ender. **"You've had your fun... and now it's my turn."** Maia endured with his aching hard-on as he fingered himself, controlling himself not to hurry and stroke himself off. No; it seemed as if he was planning on enjoying this.

Sitting on the very edge of Ender's stomach as gently as was possible, he gripped onto Ender's newly grown erection, while chuckling just a bit. **"You just came, but now you're already like this..." **He commented sexily, lifting up his own hips to position himself, before quickly slamming his hips down, this time enveloping that sacred part of Ender. They both moaned in unison, Ender finding himself limp and nearly hypnotized by the other's action. Maia whimpered once more, from both pain and pleasure. Ender fully buried inside him, Maia waited only a few seconds to adjust himself, his hands placed softly on the base of Ender's stomach for support. Maia and Ender now fully naked, Maia raised his hips own more, before slamming back down, eliciting a cry from himself. Maia's hips thrust up and down on Ender's hardened length in a semi-quick pace, unable to control himself. Ender moaned deeply all the while, finding himself powerless to do anything else but watch, feel, and express the pleasure he was feeling. He gazed upon Maia's lusty face as he proceeded to ride him, Maia's eyes being closed tightly, his hips moving oh-so desperately on top of Ender.

Ender grabbed a hold of Maia's hips, and started to move his own hips into Maia. It was an instinctive action, and one that made Maia want to go crazy all the while. **"A-Andrew!" **Maia said, reeling into ecstasy as he came far too early, his seed bursting. Apparently it wasn't too soon for Ender, as he also released; inside the other. Both of the boy's chests heaved up and down, eyes drawn to each other's gaze, while Ender was still fully inside him to the hilt. Maia waited for the appropriate time and lifted his hips, letting Ender slip out of him.

Unable to do much else, Maia lied on top of Ender. Ender, still panting softly, wrapped his arms around Maia, holding him.

_'... I feel contained. Hardly trapped at all.'_ Maia thought to himself, his soft cheeks nuzzling into Ender's neck. 'Too bad this is only supposed to be a one time thing.'

Meanwhile, as peaceful as Ender seemed, he was contemplating, even now.

_'...Andrew, huh? No one's called me Andrew for years. They hadn't known to, anyway.'_ When Ender was just a babe, his older sister Valentine pronounced his real name, 'Andrew', like 'Ender'. Ever since then, even his parents hadn't called him anything but Ender.

Of all people, when even the military himself didn't recognize it, how could Maia know about his true name?

That's when Ender acknowledged that this wasn't simply some relaxation given by the government. It was something much more important than that, unknown by anyone, including himself.

**"... Maia. What are you really here for?" **Asked Ender, Maia's eyes widening at the question, looking up at Ender. The anxiety on his face replaced the tiredness from the intercourse. Suddenly, Maia renounced what he thought earlier. Now he was sure that these arms were meant to entrap him, and that he should've never underestimated them.

* * *

_"Commander! The boy has grown suspicious. Are the present and future Queens safe?"_ Once again buggers surveyed the scene. Maia was in a pretty sticky situation. (No pun intended... )

_"Our Queen isn't simple; he'll get himself out of this one." _Even though the said commander communicated this, his bug-like body was rigid with anxiety. He was as much nervous, if not more nervous than Maia was.

_"How can you be so sure? Andrew Wiggin isn't one to be trifled with. Just think of how easily Maia's body would snap in two if Andrew so much as dared."_

_"Our Queen is smarter, stronger, and has much more than Andrew has. Andrew may seem like a killer, but deep inside the Queen knows that Andrew would never harm him, nor the child. They will be safe from Andrew."_

_"And what about the human's government if they find out? Will the Hive Queen and child be saved from their wrath?"_

The bugger Commander seemed to scoff._ "Andrew is the smartest among them, and even he has yet to discover what's going on."_

_"For our sake, Maia better get himself out of this."_

_"For our sake."_

* * *

BLEH! Please R&R, kind but constructive criticism por favor!


	3. Truth, and Promises of the Future

Wagah, we are now at the third chapter of A Dangerous Affair. Now, more drama and suspense will commence! Dun-dun-DDUUUUN!

Maia will further explain himself. The two's relationship will either develop, or backfire; a risk will/has been taken, and a final decision shall be made.

[[I'm just saying shit, I really haven't planned out this chapter very well xD]]

Please enjoy! ;D

* * *

**"Maia... what are you really here for?"** Maia's body froze, lips slightly parted and shaking ever so slightly. If he were to see himself, he'd think of himself as nothing more than a deer caught in the headlights. Of course, hopefully he was better looking than just any deer. Maia closed his eyes, took in a shaky breath, and chuckled softly, with a wry smirk upon his lips. **"... I don't know what you're talking about."** It was evident that Ender was on the right track; Maia sounded defeated and quite withered. Was the truth really going to come out all at once, right after the mission was completed?

Ender sat up, forcing Maia up with him. He kept an arm wrapped around his waist. Maia was scared by the gesture, and didn't feel any better from it. Ender didn't want nor expect him to.** "Something tells me that you're not from around here, with more power than just any 'regular student' here at the Command School. You were given no authorization to be in my room, yet you had somehow hacked into the system, and gotten yourself in here. You've got a somewhat powerful connection..."**

Maia, seemingly giving in, nodded his head. Looking towards the ground, he didn't dare meet Ender's tentative gaze.

**"You were very eager to... uhm... do _that_. Well, look, my point is that you were totally unconcerned for my well being in the first place. Don't you think that after a hard day's work and lesson, and from my lack of sleep that I'd be way too tired for such a thing? Why would the higher up's want to tire me out even more? What you said about being sent in as a reward is a lie. There's another reason for this, and it's revealing itself to me, little by little."**

The blond then quickly pushed the other away, making way for an escape. Ender was much more powerful and quicker. He slammed Maia back against the wall, pinning him against it. Maia winced, his own hand brushed against his stomach carefully, quickly looking down before looking back up at Ender. Maia's scared and nervous eyes were drawn in by Ender's interrogative and harsh ones. Ender wasn't finished with this, as he was determined to figure out the truth.

**"... You called me Andrew. Something that only my family would know of. Even all my legal documents carry the name of Ender. Unless you're a psychic, you've been watching me, since I was small. But why?" **Maia was speechless, his mind raced for a way out. No matter how smart his species was believed to be, being enveloped in this aura, and being so scared for his life, he broke down. Nearly choking on a sob, he started to cry before slumping down along the wall, his hands rubbing at his eyes. Ender bent down after him, slowly and wearily. Gingerly, tenderly, he reached out for Maia's hair, feeling a soft, blond strand. Maia his his face shamefully in his hands as he cried, before the Third cupped Maia's cheek and turned his face so they were looking straight at each other.

**"You truly are beautiful... but you aren't human. At least... not fully human. Explain yourself. I won't be afraid to hurt you, as I've done it a few times to others. You should already know that I'm not one to be reckoned with."** Ender didn't want to pull a Peter on him, and threaten him like this just for the truth... but this seemed important. There was no logic that Ender could use to explain what was going on here. And the way Maia was reacting... he just seemed to guilty and afraid for it to be merely minor.

Maia wiped at his face, having calmed down a little. Ender was a monster, but he had his reasons. Maia acknowledged that, and began explaining.

* * *

**"It was a very long time ago. Before the First Invasion, stood a promising young man with high hopes, much like you are now. Mazer Rackham; a name that would be known throughout history as the conqueror of the First Invasion. Mazer hadn't had as much pressure as you, as the buggers were a new species. Mazer was a brilliant, talented boy. But, sadly, he had a darker side to him, besides the natural, killer instinct. He indeed was a sex addict. Whenever he took trips down back to Earth from the Marines stationed out in space, he was one for stopping by old girlfriends' places, brothels, back alleys and street corners. Mazer did indeed have a weakness, and it was women. Not long after he reached the sharp age of thirty, he met a beautiful young woman, that indeed had transferred into one of the stations. She seduced him, and all too willingly, Mazer couldn't help but oblige. The-"** Maia was cut off rudely by Ender.

**"Is this really going anywhere? Or are you just stalling."** Remarked Ender, crudely impatient. Both were now sitting on the floor, backs against the wall. Maia wasn't restrained back, but he wasn't going to try to run away again. At least, not until he got the perfect opportunity.

Maia half-smiled.** "I'm getting there."** His voice was still soft, compassionate, gentle. More calm, with less anxiety. Maybe the guilt had scared him even more than the threat of violence from Ender.

**"As I was about to say, the young woman was my mother. And-"**

**"Let me guess; your Dad's Mazer Rackham."** Rudely interrupting again, Maia decided not to scold him and just nod.

**"But... my mother was also the Hive Queen, at that time before the First Invasion."** Ender's eyes widened at this, before his expression became disgusted.

**"... You said your Mother was beautiful? Human-like? Aren't all buggers... well... bug-like?" **Ender wasn't wholly understanding this. Maia giggled softly, then realized he wasn't in much of a position to be laughing. He stopped, and cleared his throat.

**"When Hive Queens reach a certain age, they're able to manipulate their bodies. Transfiguration."** Maia explained quietly, just wondering how disgusted Ender would be now, knowing this fact.

Ender just sat quietly, staring across at the wall opposite him, expressionless. Maia took this as a cue to continue, while his heart squeezed at the thought of Ender being disgusted with him.

**"My Mother was sent specifically to Mazer Rackham, to bear the next Hive Queen. Mazer was the best, the most feared and respected human to us buggers. He was the smartest and one of the most powerful leaders among your kind. That kind of mate promises an even smarter offspring. Mazer still, probably to this day, doesn't know about it. She was probably just another cheap lay." **Maia scoffed, bitterness clear in his voice.

**"So, you're the Hive Queen. And this was a repeat of the earlier trick played on Rackham..."** Ender looked into Maia's eyes, the pain from betrayal clearly evident. Maia's heart throbbed painfully at the sight of it.

**"Please, don't think of me too badly for it. What's a dying species supposed to do? We just want to live among you is all, we want peace! We don't want to have to go around plotting for the next heir to the throne, just so that even one more day, we can exist."** Tears were once more running down from Maia's eyes. His eyelids were slightly puffy and red. Ender's heart softened for him, and he welcomed the pity that entered through his being. Maia wasn't in the wrong here. He was doing his duty, as his Mother had done, before being killed by the man that she had loved and mated with. Ender felt no disgust when thinking he had just made love to a bugger. Ender leaned forward and wrapped his arms securely around Maia's shoulders, bringing him closer. Maia sobbed harder, his own arms wrapping around Ender's body in turn.

The burden was then cast off, as Maia wasn't lying to the boy that he loved. For years, long after the First Invasion, Maia had grown up worshiping, loving, and watching the soon to be Father of his child. Ender was kind, and compassionate, and wasn't a coldhearted whore of a man. He was someone that truly deserved love and reverence. Someone who could understand Maia's suffering from his long lost Mother, the Father he never had, and the great responsibility of commanding a whole fleet of buggers, after carrying a child.

Ender pulled away slightly, Maia rubbing his eyes once more before looking up at him, wantonly. Ender asked questionably, **"If you're male, how are you able to have a baby?"**

Maia smiled genuinely, before explaining himself. **"I was born in this form, a human male, which is quite rare for bugger-kind. All Hive Queens are able to bear children, male or female. I can't go getting a woman pregnant, as regular humans aren't able to support that kind of life. Both the Mother and child would die soon after. I had to have slept with another male; the best of the best, no less." **After complimenting Ender, Maia dared so far as to lean up and kiss Ender. Ender didn't have it in his heart to push him away. Maia felt much better than before, and was no longer scared. His heart was overflowing with the vast and unexplainable feelings that he had for Ender. He never wanted to go back to the home planet, never wanted to be apart from him again. Was this how his Mother felt, after she had done it for the first and last time, with the person she had grown to know all her life?

**"... You do know why I'm here, right?"** Ender said softly, the tenderness leaking from his tone as he held Maia carefully. Maia nodded, and Ender felt it against his chest. Just to clarify it, Ender said, **"I'm here to learn quickly all that I can, and destroy your species. This can't be stopped unless we figure out a way how."** Maia lifted up his head to look at Ender, new found hope in his eyes.

**"You and I? Stopping this war?" **He asked, as if he hadn't heard it right. Ender nodded eagerly, as if he had thought of the most brilliant plan to solve their dilemma. Maia looked eager and happy at the suggestion on the outside, but on the inside he was in turmoil.

_'Humans are pigheaded and stubborn. It is in their nature. But my Ender; he's different. He's a lot more kind, and caring than other humans. But there aren't many others, hardly any at all, that are like that. Surely, we will just barely continue to exist, and I have a feeling that Ender himself will bring about my end.'_

The couple kissed, and returned to their bed, finally for some rest after the exhausting day.

Before sleeping, Maia pulled a small contraption out of his ear, and crushed it in his fist. Ender saw this, and recognizing the device as a communicator, chuckled all the while. They were going to have some privacy, even for a little while.

* * *

_"The turn of events was quicker than I expected. Andrew knows, and he's awfully compliant. And the Queen and heir are safe."_

_"That is true... but I'm still nervous for the Queen. Just because Andrew is acknowledging what is happening, doesn't mean the rest of the race will. They're scared of us, and won't hesitate in destroying us if they can."_

_"If only we could-"_ Just then, the computer system crashed. A bugger frantically worked through the terminal, amorously trying to get it working again.

_"Sir! The Hive Queen has pulled the device out. We have lost contact with him."_ Reported the bugger.

_"... Just like his Mother. Those humane traits within him are quite remarkable." _If buggers could use facial expressions, the bugger commander would be grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

[[OOC: Okay, now I'd like to discuss a little bit about this chapter, make a few things clear:

Clearly, this is different from the original story; that's why its called a fanfic. I know that originally buggers can't transfigure, and that they don't exactly just stick with one mate. Practically a bunch of buggers gang rape the Hive Queen, before another one is born and eats its own Mother.

I'm not bashing Orson Scott Card in anyway, cause he is a God. I worship and love him.

I thought that was kind of sad, so that's why I'm changing it up a little. Please, bear with me in all of this.

Also... I'M SORRY FOR MAKING MAZER A PERVERT D; I just needed a good, solid reason why he'd sleep with another chick. Cause Mazer would usually be older and smart, and wouldn't go for that thing unless he was a man whore xD

And... please forgive me for giving the buggers actual humane personalities. In the book they're revealed like perfect, and stuff like that. Couldn't help myself ;D

Perhaps smut will be in the next chapter; perhaps not. Please, R&R! I just barely did this, and it'a 2:47 in the morning! I'm tired, and going to sleep!

Peace, Love, and Yaoi ;D ]]


	4. A Satisfying SendOff

Mmm, the fun part's over, now for the serious drama!

I've always ended fanfics with a really good lemon, and just left it be, but I wanna try putting darker themes into this story, as well as the 'Special Guest' story.

Because in real life, the story never ends with just sex... though, I wouldn't mind my story ending after sex .\\\. But it has to be mind blowing!

Ugh, totally off subject. Anyways, please enjoy the fourth chapter. :] I do it all for you~

* * *

Ender and Maia had separated not long after they had finished speaking to each other, Maia dressing and leaving the room. They both had met up once a day, though sometimes only for a few minutes at a time before Ender had to leave and train with Mazer. Maia was completely and utterly free, as he wasn't a student there in the first place, so he tried to find ways to occupy himself, when he wasn't able to be with Ender. He did so by studying human culture right off the bat, because it just wasn't the same coming out of ansible. Humans were peculiar, in the behaviors they had, in the acts they had done... And Maia was somewhat proud to be part human, for he couldn't hate what he was. What he did hate about humans though, were their stubbornness, and their stupidity. But then, having met Ender, he had met one of the truly understanding and compassionate humans, and had soon been able to subside his hate for them, and come to love them because of Ender. When Ender had the chance, he would sit down and talk with Maia, learning more about him and his people's ways. Ender had come to an understanding that they were gentle, and very much a peaceful species; but humans couldn't understand them, their ways, their advanced technology... and so they feared them. They feared them enough to bring up geniuses at young ages and use them against the buggers in battle.

Ender was starting to feel a little mutinous towards his own kind, the more he understood and came to love the buggers. He also became very protective of Maia, especially when others would stop to stare at his beauty. Wasn't it normal for him to be so caring and possessive towards the one he loved?

Yes, _loved_. Ender had noticed it on his own, how he attentively watched and studied Maia's every move, how Ender would feel nothing but smoldering, Fatherly affection for when the baby was mentioned. How he loved that baby, the baby that could bring peace between two species, both very different in nearly every way, except for one.

Love.

There were those few times when Maia had managed to sneak into Ender's room, with technology that could fool the common human security bypass system anytime. They shared those moments with each other, cherishing them, either spending it by making love once more, or lying in each others arms, whispering their feelings, affections, and promises of the future together.

But soon, all of that was going to stop, and quite abruptly at that. It'd only be a matter of time before an all too apparent bulge would appear in Maia's stomach, which meant that the baby was coming rather soon, since the baby in a bugger Queen's body doesn't like to stay in for long. A scheduled shuttle was due to arrive in a day from now, but for now they once again lied on Ender's bed, Ender watching Maia as Maia stared into Ender's shirt. Maia's expression was somber, so very sad. It was almost as if he were going to cry at any second.

**"... I don't want to leave."** Maia declared selfishly, his body shuffling closer to Ender's, Ender in response wrapping an arm around Maia's slim body as it started to shake. Even then, he could feel the slightest bulge of Maia's stomach against his own.

**"You have to; for your sake, my sake... and the baby's."** Ender hadn't wanted this either, if he could have his way, he'd even have the audacity to go with Maia. But, he had a little show to put on, and he needed to prove to the Marines that what they were doing was wrong, that what they needed to do instead of prepare for battle was to prepare for a peace treaty, between the two species. Ender had been doing ridiculous training activities with the command screen, flying his digital white ships around enemy red ships, on the little game that Mazer had been training him with for awhile now. He was tired of playing those meaningless games, that were supposed to be nothing but training; he certainly didn't want to prepare for battle anymore than he'd have to.

Maia had already known exactly what was going on. Having reconnected his transmitter, that helped him with communication back to his world, he had learned of massive amounts of bugger fleets being destroyed, the direct link having found to be Ender. Ender's 'meaningless games' were real battles, that made it seem like a simulator, to trick him into not caring whether or not he sacrificed a few ships here and there, to trick him into killing hundreds, thousands of buggers. Maia knew that Ender didn't mean to do it, that he was doing nothing more than what the Marines asked of him... but it was so hard, to lie there next to the man that had killed your people, and would no doubt be trying to kill your baby next.

With the horrible weight of it all upon his young shoulders, Maia broke down. He sobbed heavily, his body automatically inclining towards Ender's, in search of comfort, warmth. He found immense comfort as Ender shifted himself closer to Maia, holding him fully in his arms, their bodies pressed closely together while Maia cried in his arms. Ender couldn't clearly understand all the pain and suffering Maia was feeling, as he was only human.

Human.

The next morning, Ender had some free time for breakfast and a study break. That was nearly all too perfect, as it was the time for Maia's send off. What looked like a shuttle transport to another training facility was in all actuality a bugger commando ship, in disguise, of course.

The launching bay was silent, as no one but he, Maia, and a few bugger bodyguards (in disguise as humans) were. Maia had no personal belongings, except for the small creature residing within him. The bulge had grown noticeably larger, only within a day. Maia promised himself he wouldn't cry out loud to Ender the day before, saying that he had already used up his tears, but it was inevitable.

Especially when Ender gave Maia the send off that he did.

Ender placed a hand on either side of Maia's face, before leaning in to kiss Maia's lips. Maia wholeheartedly responded, his hands cupping Ender's as he kissed him back. One of the bugger's dared to clear his throat.

Ender broke the deep kiss finally, his hands caressing the soft cheeks once more, before leaving them bare. Then, Ender slid down on one knee, his hands sliding over to his hips. He gently pressed his forehead and the tip of his nose to Maia's belly, before whispering sweetly to it. **"I'm going to tell you a secret, one that you can't tell anybody..."**

Maia quietly sniffled into his delicate hands, his shoulders trembling as he tried to stop himself.

Ender paused, before whispering it even quieter, so that Maia couldn't even hear. Ender rose to his feet, holding Maia in his arms, as Maia wrapped his own arms around Ender. It wasn't nearly long enough, as Maia was called to board soon. The ship was leaving all too soon.

Wordlessly, Ender had to let Maia go, begrudgingly. Maia left the comforting security of Ender's arms, walking into the cold, space ship, not once turning his back, though being able to feel Ender's stare over it.

Finally, Ender recognized the all too familiar lump in his throat. Then came the soft trickle of tears down his cheeks.

_'... What am I crying for... we'll see each other again.'_ He thought to himself, wiping his eyes as he watched the ship.

Thankfully there weren't any windows, since Ender wouldn't know what to do if Maia saw him crying.

He just kept the comfort of the promise he made to the baby inside his heart, knowing that he'd remember it until the day he'd finally fulfill it.

_"I'm going to tell you a secret, one that you can't tell anybody... Your Daddy is going to solve this dilemma between your parents' species. And then, I'll come for you."_

* * *

Wagah! I cried writing that! (Which is really lame... sorry to ruin the mood with this chit-chat)

Please R&R, for this is my first tearjerker of a story! I need to know how I did!

And, this story is kind of related to Father's, which is kinda funny, cause it's Father's Day! (In my place, it's like 3:49 in the morning... And it's Sunday, so I have to go to church at 9. Yee-haw... -3- )

Thanks for reading, I'll try and put the next chapter out soon!


	5. The End, and The Beginning

Woot, I've made it to the fifth chappie. WOOT!

Thanks, only person that reviewed, for reviewing. Means a lot ;]

This chappie is for you only! 3

And so Ender X Maia fans don't kill me. (Do I even have any of those? xD)

* * *

A cry could be heard from the main chamber, deep in the catacombs of the buggers' fortress.

Loud, strong, and very, very pained.

**"Hold on, we're doing the best we can!"** A bugger nurse tried to comfort the very same person who had given the first cry out loud, dabbing at the patient's forehead with a warm, wet towel.

**"Well, do better!"** Exclaimed Maia, fists weighed down at his side, to keep him from hurting himself or someone else. His hands trembled in their prison, forming a tight fist as another wave of pain flooded through the lower half of his body.

**"Get it out! O-Out, now!"** Cried Maia, going through vigorous labor pains that no one should have to go through.

The Bugger Queen Medical Expert (BQME) rushed for more medicine, injecting it into the patient's neck. Usually the medicine worked fine for pain relief, but Maia being a greater part human than bugger, it wasn't working out so well. The last birthing had gone exceptionally well with Maia's mother, but she was at least pure-blooded bugger then. That was when they had concluded first that buggers should mate with humans.

But now, Maia was thinking that it wasn't such a great idea.

**"Arrrghhh! I'm going to _kill_ him!" **Of course there was only one person that Maia was talking about... the same person that couldn't be there for his child's birth.

**"I can see it rearing his head! Push, your royal highness, PUSH!"** As another bugger helper had ordered this, to his Queen no less, Maia pushed with all his strength, wanting so desperately to rid his body of this thing. The pain was unbearable, at least twenty times worse than the most horrible torture. The medicine hadn't helped, and the others sure as Hell weren't helping either.

But then, the small being had left his body. A final, anguished screech, and then nothing. There would've been silence, if not for the small noise that had entered the room.

A baby's cry.

The pain was barely there, Maia's whole body feeling numb. His chest heaved up and down, sweat rolled down his face, along with a single tear. His baby was held up in front of him, all of its glory wrapped in a single, soft blanket.

**"It's a girl." **Commented one the BQME, earning a breathtaking smile from Maia's lips. Maia held the darling child in his arms, hugging it close. The baby had stopped crying immediately, and soon fell asleep, in her father's arms.

**"Andrew... it's a girl."** Whispered Maia shakily, eyes closing as he slept with his child.

* * *

Two ships, three ships, four; all virtually destroyed in a matter of seconds, thanks to the Little Dr.

Ender had ended the game within an hour or two... but why didn't he feel the rush of happiness and cheerfulness at his great victory?

**"Well done, Ender my boy. You're doing exceptionally well. Take the rest of the day off, get something to eat and get some rest."** Mazer was gradually growing more and more proud of his work in training Ender, though Ender had a lot of raw talent within him towards being a great war leader.

Ender hadn't wanted any part of it, though. No matter how much he tried to get appointments with the higher ups, they threw more and more training, and matches at him. He wanted to speak with them, get them on the road towards peace. But no one would listen to him.

But how could he expect to have anyone listen to him, especially when he was just a child?

Ender looked up at the digital clock on the screen; it was close to midnight. He kept the venomous sarcasm out of his voice as he replied with a, **"Yessir, thank you."** He got up out of his chair almost mechanically, and retreated into the dining quarters.

Truth be told, he hadn't eaten much since Maia left. He only ate when Mazer was around, to keep himself from looking suspicious. But, even now, you could tell something was up. Ender looked dead, his face set and expressionless, as he sat down at one of the mess tables.

He didn't even notice the person who sat down right in front of him, who also began eating.

Seeing the familiar face, the same dark skin and hair, with the same body type, Ender nearly doubled over.

**"Alai? W-What are you _doing_ here? Weren't you still in Battle School?" **Ender's mind was reeling with questions that he had wanted to ask his old friend, the one who he had abandoned so long ago.

The very same person that Ender was talking to chuckled softly, his features dancing in the fluorescent lighting. **"Mazer had the guys and I transferred over here, to help you out with your training."**

Ender's eyes widened as he asked,** "The guys?"**

**"Ohh, you know~ Just Bean, Crazy Tom... the like..." **As Alai trailed off, Ender reached over the table, despite who else saw, and hugged his dear, old friend.

**"I missed you so much... the other guys too."** He murmured, his mind emptying thoughts of his earlier depression almost instantly.

**"As did I." **Laughed Alai, hugging him back.

It wasn't long before Ender and Alai grew to be the best of friends again. Ender also met with the others, and it didn't take long till it was like old times again. Ender and the others, in separate control rooms, controlled whole fleets, mercilessly destroying the digital enemy pixels on their screen.

It also wasn't long before Alai's all too furiously budding feelings for Ender started to show.

Ender became aware of them, when Alai started to kiss him in a barren, empty training room. Ender shoved Alai off of him, his expression seemingly mortified.

**"Ender, don't push me away..."** Alai started to lean forward once more as he said this. Ender disobeyed his command, Alai shoving him up the wall vigorously.

**"I said, don't push me away!"** Alai screamed, fury and hurt behind his words as he said them. Ender, frozen against the wall, didn't push Alai away again as Alai started to move up against him, encircling his arms around him.

**"Maim tumase pyara karata..."** The shorter, darker boy murmured, arms tightening around Ender's waist. Ender held in a sigh, having known a bit of the Hindi language, and what Alai had said.

**"I can't... I can't love you back."** Ender replied softly, though his arms betrayed him and hugged Alai tighter against himself. But it was Alai this time who pushed away, sullenly leaving afterward.

Ender had so much fun training with Alai and the guys, he had nearly forgot about Maia, and the baby.

But Ender wouldn't forget again; he'd only double his efforts.

* * *

**"The Princess is secure now, Majesty."** One by one, buggers bowed down to their Queen, who was dressed in the traditional clothes of the ruler, which was passed down every year, used in time of battle.

"**Make sure that she is safe in the hands of our brothers', on our home planet. Her cryogenically frozen state cannot be disturbed until he arrives." **Answered Maia, his tone very prestigious, with a hint of superiority coating it. He sat in his special seat, which any would call a throne, and typed in some coordinates on the ansible screen and keyboard that flashed in mid air, right before him.

**"Exactly how we've planned, my great defenders of peace. _We_ won't make it out alive... but at least _she_ will. _She_ will tell our story to Andrew, and he'll in turn tell it to the humans, who'll eventually come to despise him so."** Maia knew the gears and mentality of the human mind, as soon as they found out about how peaceful and gracious the buggers were, they'd in turn hate Ender.

But even so, Ender wouldn't hesitate showing the world just how wrong they were. Sure, he couldn't do it before the great battle, and the endangerment of the bugger species...

But he would be able to do it someday, when the world was ready.

The buggers carried the ship forward into the battle site, in the middle of their huge-massed fleet. It seemed impossible that Ender could win this battle, on account of the buggers' greater numbers.

But Ender would find a way, and of that was Maia certain.

Surprisingly, Maia wasn't afraid of death.

If it meant that humans could understand, and feel secure about their own safety, it was a good cause.

* * *

Ender was promised a real, live challenge today. Supposedly, it was his test into becoming the next commanding officer that would guide the humans' armies through, thus defeating the buggers. Ender HAD to pass the test, for if he was what they had promised, he could persuade them to do otherwise. And thus persuading buggers and humans to live together in peace, Ender along side Maia.

'This is all for you, Maia.' He promised mentally, sitting down at his control station, trying not to mind all the elder men crowded in the room, watching him perform his test.

"Ho Ender." Called a particularly familiar voice.

Ender grinned, the grin all too apparent in his voice, "Ho Bean. Is everybody there?"

"Yessir", Bean had said mockingly, before adding, "We're all here, just waiting for the simulator to start."

"Right." Replied Ender, wondering if Alai heard his voice as plainly as Bean did. It felt a bit awkward to realize that.

Then, the ansible flashed up, along with the display screen. Everyone's eyes lit up and widened, all but for Ender's.

Ender heard a muttered curse, along with a slight shuffle of the feet. The screen was nearly filled to the brim with enemy ships, there wasn't even a clearance in sight but for the space in between the two teams.

There was absolutely no way that Ender could win. This just wasn't fair!

'I'm tired of playing games... I'm just going to end it.' He thought sternly to himself, before uttering small commands into the microphone, to each and every of his subordinates.

The battle started out plainly; of course the buggers hadn't attacked, as they hadn't known what was going on. Ender barricaded the buggers' ships with his own for distraction, while he sent Bean's fleet underneath, heading straight for the home base of the enemies' team.

One little flip of the switch, and the Little Doctor fired.

The base off of the planet was blown up, along with the buggers' army, and part of his own.

Ender released a breath he had realized he had been holding, when the room was suddenly filled in with noise. The once guarded men were rejoicing happily, most crying, most hugging and dancing victoriously.

"You did it, Andrew! You saved us!" Exclaimed Mazer, coming towards him with a giant bear hug, congratulating him.

"S-Saved you? I've just barely passed the test; I have a long way to go before beginning the war!" Ender exclaimed, pushing Mazer away to get a good look at him, one that feared for Mazer's sanity.

"Hahaha, my boy, haven't you just realized? You've already won the war! Those _were_ the buggers, and you've just destroyed their home planet, along with the entire fleet! You're a hero, my boy!" Mazer hugged the kid again, as everyone started to file out of the room, to celebrate with the others.

"What are you talking about? Mazer, that was a test! It was just a test, right?" Questioned Ender, shaking Mazer violently. Mazer shook his head solemnly.

"We had to tell you that it was only simulation, that it was only just a test. Why else would you've done it?" Replied Mazer, his face unchanging and cold as Ender's body shook, out of revulsion for himself.

"I-I killed them... I killed _him_!" Ender fell to his knees out of total despair and grievance, before the rest of the men, including Mazer, left the room.

His teammates came to comfort him, but he sent them all away. It wasn't much longer until some funny business from Earth leaked out into space, and a battle begun.

Ender grieved totally, not caring whether or not his side won.

He had no side; his side was _dead_.

No one could bare to cheer him up, not even Valentine when she had offered to colonize with him on the buggers' home planet, the one he had nearly destroyed.

Ender accepted the offer, and went with her, not a hope for living insight.

Colonization did prove to make him forget, if only a little. They had a nice, but simple, government set up, and a very much put-together community.

It wasn't until Ender had further explored the planet, that he had found the next Hive Queen.

After going through a maze of the old simulation game he had played in Battle School, seeing the eyeless giant, the old playground where the wolf children had so many times defeated Ender, and even the old castle at the end of the world, with the same rug and mirror...

He moved aside the mirror and took up the small cocoon shaped bundle in his arms, knowing all too well what this meant.

The buggers... no, Maia knew what was going to happen.

Maia knew he was going to die, even before the baby was conceived, but he didn't bother to run away from it.

Ender had the worst feeling inside his stomach, but he knew then what he had to do.

He'd write of the Hive Queen, tell their story... and with all the guilt he had inside, would make himself out to be a criminal, for nearly destroying this beautiful and perfect species.

But, after so, he'd find a place where he could raise the last bugger, in a world where she'd be safe from any harm or prosecution.

Perhaps it wasn't where he settled, but when.

Having a new purpose in life, Ender went ahead and wrote.

He also wryly remembered the promise he had made for the child.

_"I'm going to tell you a secret, one that you can't tell anybody... Your Daddy is going to solve this dilemma between your parents' species. And then, I'll come for you."_

_~The End~  
_

_

* * *

_

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! 33 *sob sob* Sooo sad *sniff sniff* I'm going to end it here, before it gets anymore depressing *blows nose*

Thank you to all that have supported me in writing reviews, and actually reading it.

If I get enough requests, I'll make a lil' lemon side story for the couple, Maia X Ender.

But right now, I'll focus on my other stories more 3

Love youuu, too-da-loooo


	6. Fun in the command room, extra lemon

_Wagah! Extra lemon, as requested by SwankyStreet. Thanks for reviewin', hun. And sorry I didn't get to do the whole, Ender on bottom thing; when I read your reply, I was half done with this one, and now I'm too lazy to add it on. Dx Sowwy. Maybe you could write a killer one? xD_

* * *

One of the perks of being in command school, was that you had your own private room for simulating battles. Well, let me rephrase that; each student was allowed a certain time frame, in which the students were allowed to use the room by themselves for the time spent.

Well, Ender was _supposed_ to be alone, at least for training.

But no, he had one of the biggest distractions right beneath the small, empty space of the desk where the ansible screen was flashing. This current distraction's head was in between Ender's legs, his hands rubbing strategically at Ender's thighs, causing Ender to bite his lip.

**"You know there're cameras here. At least from five angles..."** Commented Ender dryly, knowing all too well that Maia had already hacked the security system, fooling the security that Ender was simply training with the simulator. Ender flinched as Maia licked at his crotch through the uniform, smiling up at the brunette mischievously.

**"Bugger technology is a wonderful thing, Andrew." **Retorted Ender, before unzipping the jumpsuit that Ender wore, all the way down. He lifted up his head, careful not to bump it against the desk over head, before he took a hold of Ender's now growing penis, starting to stroke it softly. Ender didn't even need to urge Maia forward before he started using his tongue, flicking it up against the flushed skin of Ender's outer organ. Ender inaudibly gulped, his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair as Maia continued onward.

**"Ender, why aren't you responding? The fleet is rushing inward." **Cracked a voice from the ansible, Ender all too knowing that it was Mazer's voice. Of course, Maia took this as an opportunity to start suckling on the tip, before sliding Ender in further. It was all Ender could do to stifle a moan as Maia worked on him, those greedy lips and hands seeking for the warm fluid that'd trickle out sooner or later.

**"Right away, S-Sir."** Ender replied, shuddering silently before turning off the communication, and ordering the virtual fleet of starships forward. He couldn't dare risk Mazer bringing up a video ansible communication page, or else Mazer'd see Ender's wanton, lustful face, the slight pink that grazed his cheeks, and the way his eyes were half-lidded. As soon as communication was cut off, Ender let a hand drop to Maia's head, pushing down on it, forcing Maia to take more into his mouth rather roughly. Maia gagged slightly, but worked harder at Ender, using his hands for what he just couldn't really reach.

Ender groaned before engaging in battle with the bright blue ships, his enemies, his hips maintaining a steady pace as he started to ram himself in and out of Maia's mouth.

**"Hmmm... O-Ohhh... Maiaa~"** He gave the satisfaction to Maia, moaning his name out loud. "I'm close..." The taller of the two warned, Maia proceeding to suck even harder, bobbing his head up and down Ender faster.

Ender's body trembled slightly, not caring for his now apparent victory over the battle that he had just won, despite being distracted as such. He rode out his orgasm pleasantly, gripping tightly onto Maia's blond, silky hair as he came inside his mouth, Maia swallowing as if hungry.

Maia was about to get up and out of there, before Ender grabbed at his hand.

**"Wait... I'm not done with you."** Ender panted, before Maia all too willingly came back by his side quietly, kissing Ender gently, allowing Ender to taste himself. Ender made a semi-disgusted face at the taste of his own seed, while Maia giggled.

As Maia tried to drag Ender off of the desk's chair, Ender typed in a few commands into the computer, giving him more time and privacy in the room. Since there weren't any appointments made for the room, he was allowed ten more minutes. Since they hadn't any other place to finish, Maia lied on the ground, seductively zipping down his own jumpsuit. He slid out of it agonizingly slow, now only clad in his briefs and shoes. His pale, slender body glowed nicely, complimented by his crowning blond hair, and bright eyes. He waited for Ender to follow him, and turn Maia on his side. Since Ender was already zipped down, he still cared to leave it on, from the bottom of the waist down. He grabbed his now hardening dick, spitting on it before rubbing it in, lubricating himself only slightly. He slid his body in between Maia's all too eagerly opened legs, getting at Maia's entrance in a better position. He held onto Maia's left leg, right above his shoulder, while he sat himself upon the other leg, before thrusting himself in.

Maia cried out, long and hard, while Ender's breathing started to grow erratic. Ender hadn't waited long before he slid out and in again, with much more force and vigor then the last time. Maia clutched onto whatever he could find, facing the wall in front of him. He was seeing stars at this point, without even having to touch himself. Ender knew what he was doing, he knew all the right spots to get, while he was feeling immense pleasure at the same time.

Ender, a hand grabbing at Maia's leg to penetrate in harder and deeper, typed in something else onto the keyboard, that wasn't all too far from him. Then, a mirror image flashed up right in front of the two, where they could both see Ender fucking Maia.

**"How naughty."** Ender growled mischievously, hitting Maia's prostate again, causing him to yelp out in satisfaction.

**"A-Andrewww... tuurn if oooff! Ohh! Ahhmnn~"** Maia groaned, barely getting his sentence out.

**"But look how much more you're turned... mnffnn... on... Shit, you're squeezing too tight." **It was true, while Ender had the advantage of fucking Maia senseless... Maia was able to control Ender by where he fucked. Even if Maia hadn't wanted to, his walls would've reacted as such anyway, squeezing and milking Ender, begging for more.

Maia's face flushed and pleased looking, his own hips crashed against Ender's, desperately trying to find release.

**"Ender! Haahh, fuck yeah!" **Dirty talking had grown to be a new habit of theirs. It gave Maia and Ender something to only heighten the other's pleasure; they both loved it when they screamed obscenities at each other.

**"Ooooh... you dirty, little whore. You're not gonna like me now."** Ender, having said such a horrible thing, buried himself deeper within Maia, causing Maia's eyes to widen, and pre-cum to leak out of him. Ender pounded into him harder, nearly 'tearing him a new one'. But Maia was only feeling a mass wave of pleasure, insomuch that he couldn't even think straight.

Ender's body went entirely rigid then, then shuddered, signaling Maia that Ender had reached his limit, since his insides were too numb from Ender's pounding to feel the soft trickle of fluid leaking around.

Maia also figuratively fell off the edge, staining both Ender's and his own chests. They panted heavily, kissed, and barely managed to dress themselves up.

Sure, Maia was already pregnant... but that didn't meant that they couldn't have a little fun.

...

* * *

_Waah, hope you liked it. Now that I'm finally and OFFICIALLY done with this story, I want to concentrate on the Persona one now~_

_I keep getting side tracked by Gaia though... sadly. D;_

_Please read my other stories as well? :D_


End file.
